


Some Assembly Required

by zade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, IKEA, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Schmoop, Spider-Man Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zade/pseuds/zade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: Murphamy prompt! :) IKEA AU: "We’re moving in together and we first frightened the staff by arguing violently in the hallway about kitchen supplies and got kicked out after they found us making out inside a closet hours later."</p>
<p>Murphy nods, looking to all of the people outside the situation (namely, the small group of IKEA employees currently deciding whether or not they should interrupt) like the calm, rational half of the couple, instead of the irritating insensitive prick he is. </p>
<p>I hope you appreciate how long I spent on the IKEA website</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the incomparable hateboners
> 
> for the prompt: Murphamy prompt! :) IKEA AU: "We’re moving in together and we first frightened the staff by arguing violently in the hallway about kitchen supplies and got kicked out after they found us making out inside a closet hours later." which I sorta followed in a loose kind of way?

“I’m serious, Bellamy,” Murphy says seriously, with a serious expression. Bellamy almost doesn’t want to murder him in the middle of an IKEA, but it’s an almost. “How am I supposed to know what table you’re talking about if you won’t say the name.”

“I’m fucking POINTING AT IT,” Bellamy yells, and he knows how ridiculous and out of proportion this has gotten already, but Murphy always knows just how to get under his skin, and judging by the smirk that he’s just barely keeping off his face, Murphy knows how fucking angry Bellamy is.

Murphy nods, looking to all of the people outside the situation (namely, the small group of IKEA employees currently deciding whether or not they should interrupt) like the calm, rational half of the couple, instead of the irritating insensitive prick he is. “Right,” he says. “You’re pointing at a table in a sea of table set-ups. What if I think you’re pointing at a different one than you are, and we end up with a Gamleby when what you really wanted was a Sinnerlig.”

And because that’s just the kind of asshole he is, Murphy manages to say both of those things with a straight face. Bellamy inhales to say exactly where Murphy can shove either or both of those tables, but by the time the thought hits his lips, it’s unappealing and he sighs.

“Fine, whatever,” he says, and storms off. He’s still angry, almost violently so, and he walks in circles until he finds a bedroom setup that’s pretty secluded, with no one hovering around it, and sits on the floor leaning up against the bed, his back to the store and relatively shielded from view.

Murphy likes pushing his buttons, which is fine, usually, because Bellamy is 100% aware of who he is shacking up with, and how much of a gigantic asshole Murphy is. But Murphy also knows who Bellamy is, and knows how he feels about embarrassing himself, about seeming unsure or stupid in public. The anger leaves him in a rush and more than anything, Bellamy wants to eat some stupid Swedish meatballs and go home, dinning room table be damned.

He wants to do those things with Murphy, though, and he’s not sure Murphy’s ready to be a supportive boyfriend, or if he's still in raging dickwad mode. The bed above him bounces menacingly, and then Murphy’s face is in his face, upside down, as Murphy is lying on his stomach above him.

“Spider-man kiss?” Murphy offers, a peace offering that has come up a surprisingly number of times in their relationship so far. Once the awkward, upside down kiss is over, Murphy makes upside down eye contact. “I’m an asshole and I’m sorry and I love you.”

“It’s fine,” Bellamy says, because Bellamy is bad at staying angry and because he knows that the way they were raised has as much to do with why he’s so sensitive to these things, as it does with why Murphy is a terrible person.

“No it’s not and I’m sorry. Wanna go eat our feelings in meatballs?” Murphy leans down and kisses him again. It’s stupid angle and Bellamy sort of loves that it’s somehow becoming their gimmick.

“Excuse me, sir—sirs, we really have to ask you to—”

Bellamy can’t see the employee, but he can tell from the sudden silence the exact expression Murphy must have on his face, and he grins.

“C’mon, Blake, move that fine ass towards the food court.” Bellamy allows himself to be bullied and dragged towards food. Murphy leads him to a table, kisses him on the forehead and hands him his phone. “I took pictures of all the tables. Delete the ones you don’t like, and we’ll talk about the rest. With pictures. No stupid names, required, alright? Be right back.” He kisses Bellamy’s forehead again and then disappears towards meatballs.

Bellamy blames his teary eyes on the week he’s had, and not at all in any way on Murphy. He looks through the pictures, quickly happening upon the one he liked to begin with. He pushes Murphy’s phone across the table and takes out his own, sending Murphy a text: “we’re getting västanå. i love you.”

Murphy sets down two plates filled with a massive amount of meatballs and sits, glancing at his phone. “Okay,” he says. “Great, I like that one.”

Bellamy nods, already stuffing his mouth with meatballs. “Wanna make out in the closet section and see if we get kicked out?”

Murphy cackles. “Why, Bell, I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm racetrackthehiggins on tumblr and wow i used to link and everything come say hi ilu


End file.
